I've Got a Bad Feeling About This
by Ninja Violinist
Summary: For Sam Winchester and Anakin Skywalker near-death experiences are nothing new. Except this one seems to have some very unusual consequences.


(9/2/2017) Just a little intro to something that's been rattling about my head. It needs some serious fleshing out before it becomes an actual story. In the meantime, hope someone enjoys!

 **Note** : For the sake of this story, Star Wars as a franchise is non existent in the "real" world. It would totally make me sad, but hey - avoiding fourth wall breaks.

Timeline: SPN Episode 5.16, SW:CW Episode 1.13

* * *

"Anakin! Get up!"

Anakin?

Sam shook his head, trying his best to dispel the dizziness. "Who?"

" _You_ , Master. Is this a joke?"

Startled by the address, Sam pushed himself upright to confront the young woman. Except it wasn't a young woman; it was a young… female something. The girl had reddish orange skin and deep blue eyes. Her hair was covered by what appeared to be a white headdress decorated with jagged blue stripes. Matching white markings framed her facial features.

Currently the markings that denoted eyebrows were lifted in surprise. "You're not my Master!" She immediately withdrew a blade from her belt, one that Sam was very certain hadn't been there a second ago (he would have noticed a giant glowing light stick, damnit!), and pointed it at his face. "Who are you? What have you done with Anakin?"

The smell of burnt oil and blood suddenly pervaded Sam's nose. He turned his head about, taking in what was apparently some sort of bizarre war field. Broken robots were scattered hither and yon, their parts sparking and smoking. An enormous tank (without treads) was lying on its side.

More alarming was the scattering of dead men in armor, fewer than the robots but still a pitifully large amount. When Sam spotted the medical personnel he did a double take; the two men were twins. But then the men over there had the same appearance and the man whose helmet they were removing had the same features…

"Holy crap," Sam cried, ignoring the girl's threatening posture. "Where the hell am I?"

* * *

"Sam…? Sam! _Sammy!_ "

Anakin felt nauseous. For one, he was certain that he was lying on a mold ridden mattress in some Force-forsaken part of underground Coruscant. For another he felt as if he'd been slapped upside the head by a rancor. An angry rancor.

The Jedi picked his head off of his pillow and fought the wave of dizziness that ensued. He swung his feet over to the side of the bed and nearly pulled off his pants (which were suddenly too large). A strange click echoed through whatever room he was in.

"All right," snarled a deep, angry voice. "Who the hell are you and what have you done with my brother?"

Still shaking off the effects of whatever had happened, Anakin only managed to utter, "What?" Far as he knew he'd never had a brother. Or a sister. Or a sibling of any sort. Reflexively he fumbled for his lightsaber and was perturbed to find it missing.

" _Sam!_ " barked whoever it was. "What did you do with Sam?"

"Listen," Anakin grumbled as his eyes finally focused properly. The carpet in this place was atrocious. "I don't know who Sam is, but you need to calm down."

"Calm down? _Calm down?_ We just got back from freaking Heaven after being blown away and now I'm looking at some scarred pretty boy wearing my brother's clothes!"

Exactly none of that made sense. Anakin whirled around to confront the stranger. Unfortunately such a simple move was predicated on his having a firm footing which, due to an over abundance of pants leg, failed spectacularly. The Jedi let out an undignified "Oof!" as he faceplanted onto the floor.

The other man sighed, the sound more exasperated than anything else. "Great. Just frigging great."

* * *

"You're not asking the questions here, sleemo," the girl snapped. "Now I'm going to ask one more time…"

"Ahsoka," a woman said gently. The girl's light sword shrank and dissipated.

Sam blinked. The newcomer was _blue_. Not only that, but she had two large, floppy tentacles drooping down from her head. "Uh. Hi."

Blue's eyes narrowed momentarily. She turned her head and called, "Lieutenant!"

One of the armored men approached. "Sir?" he asked, his voice sounding harsh through his helmet.

"Take this man into custody. Place him in a cell and inform Master Kenobi that we have a problem."

"Right away."

Two sets of armored hands were suddenly under Sam's armpits. They lifted him to his feet as he shouted, "Wait-wait-wait-wait-wait! No! Someone tell me what's going on! My brother! Where's my brother?

"Dean! _Dean! HELP ME!_ "


End file.
